Magician's Tale
by lime green lily
Summary: "Each of us have diverse story to tell." - Stories about the Magician's and ex-Magician's of Magnostadt.


**Magician's Tale**

**Healer's Pride  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yulia loves her job. She's a healer in Magnostadt – scratch that, the Master Healer (feel the smugness there) of Magnostadt and her pride was her beloved Hospital Wing. It was clean and usually, there wouldn't be any need for anyone to stay for a long time there. In fact, most of the time she'd only be lounging inside and reading her beloved novels.<p>

But no… because of that damn stupid battle exam between Titus Alexius and that prodigy boy who started from 6th Kodor who transferred to 1st in an instant, her perfect record has been destroyed.

"This is why I dislike such 'exams." She growled under her breath as she focused on closing the boy's wounds. He's wounds weren't deep, but he had exhausted himself. There was also the fact that, no matter how many times she tried to awaken him, he wouldn't just budge a muscle.

"M-Miss Yulia, will he be all right?" She turned her head to see Myers and people whom she had forgotten the name of.

"Don't doubt me, boy." She glared at the dark skinned young man – one she noticed to be a healer in training. "There hasn't been any ailments I hadn't been able to heal. I'm not planning on making this one my first."

"Yulia's the best of the best." She heard Myers say. "If there's a person who can fix Aladdin, it'd be her."

Said healer couldn't help the smug smirk that formed on her lips. If there was one thing certain about her, it was the fact that she loves praises. She wouldn't even be ashamed to admit that she was a Praise-Whore.

Yulia touched his forehead with her gloved hand, her magoi washing over him. She can see the Rukh swarming near him. Quite curious, if she may say so herself.

But solving whatever mystery shit that surrounded the cute little boy wasn't part of her job. She was only meant to heal – that's what she'd do.

Yulia breathed out as the glow around her faded. She had done all she could. Gingerly touching his face, she felt around for a pulse. Once she'd heard the rhythmic calmness of his heart racing, she hummed.

She stood up and faced the anxious faces behind her. "He's fine – he's just resting." She focused her magoi on her gloves to 'clean' it from the blood she'd touched earlier. "Sphinx-boy, people whose names I hadn't bothered to learn, I'm leaving for now – don't bother him or else I will kill you."

She showed them a smile, turning on her heels and leaving the room. She heard Myers bid them her farewell. She didn't need to have an eye behind her head to see that the older woman was walking behind her.

"What happened to the Alexius brat?" She asked, staring straight ahead.

"He's locked up in solitary." She answered.

"Hmm."

"He deserves it." The anger on the normally passionate woman caused her to turn back. "To attack a fellow student like that – especially when the battle has already been called a draw. He's lucky I didn't get my hands on him."

"Whatever." Yulia shrugged. "Students' affairs are not my concern. But I do have a duty as a healer to heal any patients regardless of who he was and what he has done."

"I knew you'd say that." She sighed. "He's on the west wing. I want to say that there's nothing to heal, but I was there during their battle. You might want to check up on him soon."

"Humph. You don't have to tell me that. I'm the best of the best, remember?" She said, a smirk adorning her face. "There's nothing I can't heal."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. I'm making another story. Wheee...<strong>

**Anyway, this is "Magician's Tale" - working title - is about Magicians (mostly Yam, Yulia and Myers and other teachers/students in Magnostadt). ****Hope you like it. That and there'll be a story line in this shit. I think.**

**This chapter is about Yulia (OC) who is the Master Healer of Magnostadt. 2 years Yam's senior, she's around Ja'far's age. She has an ombre color hair of light pink and dark pink. She's a Type-8, Life Magic, Purple Magician. She's also well-versed in healing and lightning magic. Other information to be added to avoid spoilers.**


End file.
